Capacity planning systems enable system administrators to plan for resource utilization changes based in part on demand for application and other resources. Unanticipated performance and service problems can become common events absent a well-designed capacity planning procedure. Unexpected server downtimes and/or service interruptions adversely impact an organization's efficiency metrics. The steady growth of server-based service architectures requires effective capacity planning procedures to effectuate application services. For example, the complexities associated with a capacity planning procedure compound when implementing resources of a server cluster. Understanding the current capacity and future capacity needs of a server cluster providing software services is a critical part of the planning process associated with large services at scale. A robust capacity monitoring process can assist in allocating capacity at appropriate times to provide high availability, while not over-allocating capacity to maintain efficiencies.